Fearing You
by miss.secret.haven
Summary: He's a little cocky and she's more than annoyed. She wasn't scared... or was she? WARNING: Anything after Chap.1 will be Mature! Read&Enjoy&Review!
1. Scared Yet?

Summary: He's a little cocky and she's more than annoyed. She wasn't scared... or was she? 

Author's Note: Alright, it starts out simply enough, a cocky Malfoy annoys the hell out of Hermione, and eventually... she just can't take it. What does he do? Well read on. More chapters to come, mature... be warned. Oh, and read, enjoy, and review:)**

* * *

**

Scared Yet?

The wind was howling, growling, and tormenting her. She stood frozen by the window, staring out into the storm. It was only getting worse. She shivered, she was cold, and yet she stood, staring. The rain hit the window like bricks, noisy and forcefully. The lightning would strike almost instantly following the thunder, the storm was close.

She trembled as another boom of thunder consumed her thoughts. The lightning that followed lit up the entire room, her room. She had her own room, being head girl. She brought her hand to the window, letting the cold touch travel from the tips of her fingers to the depths of her stomach and down to her toes. A shiver ran throughout her body, she was dressed in a scant nightgown, only reaching the mid of her thigh.

She heard a knock from behind her; she turned her head to see the head boy standing in her doorway, his hand fisted, as if he had just knocked on her wall. She scarcely left her door ajar but tonight was the exception, having the warmness from the fire in the common room leak into her chilly bedroom was pleasantly welcome, although, he was not.

"Yes?" she shot quickly, annoyed with his mere presence.

"It's time for rounds," his words spoken with false cheer, his trademark smirk plastered upon his pale face.

"Fine," she retorted, walking towards the door.

"And put some clothing on, you don't want everyone to know that you're a whore along with being a filthy mudblood do you?" he sneered.

"Prat!" she shouted, and slammed the door in his face.

o0o

Minutes later she had dressed in her cloak, throwing it over her nightgown before leading herself down the stairs to their common room, dreading the next hour of the evening to come.

Seeing her enter he gave her a once over, and noticing she had only tossed a cloak over her nightdress, he smirked. "Granger, I thought I told you to put some clothes on, no one wants to see _that_," he said, pointing to her partially covered body.

"Oh sod off Malfoy! You have no idea what people want to see because let's face it, you're not human," she retorted angrily.

He feigned hurt, bring his hand to his heart and taking a few steps back, "ouch Granger, your so mean!" he said sarcastically, pretending to wipe away tears.

"Let's just get this done! Less time I have to spend with you, the better," she interjected quickly, before he could go on with some other nit-witted thought. She stalked straight to the common room door, opening it swiftly and exiting, not bothering to see if he was following.

However, to her dismay he was following and within a minute of walking he couldn't contain himself, "by the looks of it Granger, you've already broken into a sweat, tell me, do I make you nervous?"

She groaned, would this night ever end? "Not a chance Malfoy, you are such a bloody git that it would be impossible for you to make me anything but hate you!"

"But I thought we had something!" he said sarcastically, pulling her arm to turn her towards him, "I can't believe after all this time, you would really say you hate me!"

She rolled her eyes, shoving his hand off her arm, "you know what? I think we should just finish rounds so I can get back to bed!" she said before turning on her heel and continuing to walk the corridor.

He smirked, "awww snookums don't be like that!" he pleaded sarcastically, rushing after her.

o0o

Nearly an hour later, and many quips from Malfoy later, they had finally reached the dungeons. She smiled inwardly, they would be done soon… she hoped.

Malfoy leaned against the stone wall, letting her do her do the check. She was too anal to let him check, for he might just see a fellow Slytherin and let them off with a warning, which of course had happened before.

With a quick round of the room, she walked back over to where he was leaning; "done doing _nothing_?" she asked snottily, hands placed neatly on her hips.

"As a matter of fact I am, thanks for asking," he replied, sarcasm dripping from his mouth. He let himself stand, no longer taking the wall as refuge. But before they could begin their tedious walk back to the common room a loud crash of thunder was heard.

She let out a high pitched scream before jumping behind Malfoy, grasping onto his cloak.

He laughed; she was scared of thunder, how amusing. "Not trying to seduce me now Granger? I thought we talked about this?" he said, removing her hand from his cloak.

She jumped back form him, she hadn't meant to grab a hold of him cloak, it just kind of happened, and she had been surprised. The storm had quieted down before this, so she hadn't been expecting it. She blushed madly, thoroughly embarrassed that she had done it, "shut up Malfoy!"

o0o

The hour of rounds turned into two hours and the time went by very slowly with Malfoy stopping every few minutes with some remark or snide about her love for him, she was exhausted by the time they had returned to their common room.

She sighed thankful to be back in the common room, she would finally be able to rest, well maybe, if this storm would ever let up.

Shutting the door behind himself he stood feet away from her, she was obviously going to head back to her room, but he wanted to get one last word in before she did. Taking a few strides forward he had reached her easily before she retreated to her room, he grasped her arm and turned her to face him.

"Get off!" she yelled.

He smirked, "Granger, where are your manners?"

"I think I left them with yours Malfoy!" she shot.

"Oh did you now? So you left them in a female Ravenclaw's bed? I never knew you swung that way," he sneered.

Her mouth dropped open, but only for a moment, but a moment was long enough for him to notice. "Did I reveal your harbored secret Granger?" he prodded.

"You insufferable git!" she roared pulling her arm from his grasp, huffing angrily.

He laughed, "oh don't get into a huff girl, no reason to get testy, I'm sure everyone will get over you being a lesbian in do time."

She groaned, clearly annoyed. "Oh get a life Malfoy! I am not a lesbian, nor have I ever been one, nor will I ever be one."

"So was it Potty or Weasel that convinced you…" he asked "in my opinion Weasel is more likely… but then again, you could easily be in love with Potty," he smirked, obviously pleased with the turnout of the conversation. "But then again, they both could be gay, honestly, with how much time they spend together..."

And with that, she slapped him. Hard.

He stood stunned for a moment, his face showing shock, and hers showing triumph. "Granger!" he shouted.

She shrugged, "you need to learn when to shut up," she was smiling.

He glared, his face still stinging, a red mark appearing on his pale cheek, "oh really? Trying to teach me a lesson? I have a few lessons of my own if you're interested," he said seductively, bringing his hand to her cheek, running his fingers across it lightly.

She gaped at him, "pervert." She stepped back, removing contact from his hand.

He stepped closer, "oh come on Granger… unless you're scared." His face etched in his smirk, he was enjoying his torment.

"Scared? Never. Repulsed… yes."

He scowled, taking her arms in his grasp, "is that so?" he growled, bringing her body up to his, emitting a squeak from her lips, "you know, I could make you beg for me."

Horror lit up in her eyes, she wanted to get away from him. Now. "Let go Malfoy, your hurting me!" she winced as he grasped tighter.

"Oh am I? That's too bad now isn't it?" he whispered into her ear, his breath was hot against her neck.

She trembled, "just let me go Malfoy," she pleaded, "please."

"Scared yet?" he asked, his lips almost touching her ear, his breath making her shiver.

She was scared, she didn't want to admit it, and she never thought she would be scared of him, but she was, and her eyes were welling up at the thought. She nodded.

"I want you to say it," he spoke harshly, pushing her up against the stone wall.

A tear escaped her eye as her back landed contact with the hard stone wall, a muffled gasp escaped her lips, "I'm scared," she choked out.

"Good, you should be," he said, his body still pressed into hers, his lips touching her ear as he spoke, his breath causing her to whimper in fear.

"Please let me go Malfoy, please," she begged.

He smiled, his eyes shining, "never."

* * *

A/N: So please don't hate me... I left it off here for a reason! But don't worry, more chapters to come! Please review, or I'll think you don't like my little story... 


	2. Terrified

Author's Note: Alright! Second chapter is up! And guess what? Its longer! Hurrah:) I hope you guys enjoy it, and if I have any typos or mistakes, I'm very sorry, I don't have a beta, but I do read it over many many many times! Please review when you are done! Thanks:)**

* * *

**

Terrified

"_Please let me go Malfoy, please," she begged._

_He smiled, his eyes shining, "never."_

She let a cry escape her mouth as she heard him say this, he wasn't joking.

"Don't cry pet," his smirk was still there even as he bit lightly onto her ear.

She was shaking. And he was enjoying it. "I wouldn't if you'd just let go!" she said, wriggling, trying to escape his clutches, but he was strong, a lot stronger than her, and he kept her in place against the wall, his body pressed into hers.

"Stop fidgeting," he instructed, biting her softly beneath her ear, just below her jaw. She whimpered in response, her tears flowing freely now.

"S-stop-p," she managed to say, half groaning as he bit and sucked and blew on her neck, giving her a mark. He was leaving her breathless much to her despise.

"Why?" he asked, his voice muffled from her neck, "you seem to be enjoying it," he smirked as he blew on another fresh mark.

She tried shaking her head, but it was useless, "no," she moaned.

He released one of her arms, holding her body in place with his, and let his hand trail down to her cloak, pulling it aside he felt the edge of her nightdress, and quickly brought his hand up it and to the edge of her panties, which were already wet. "Your body says otherwise," he sneered, as she gasped at his touch.

"Please," she breathed, her eyes closed, "stop."

He smiled and rubbed her through her panties, making her moan in pleasure. She hated how he could make her feel like this.

He grinned before letting go of her suddenly, letting her drop to the floor breathless. "Fine," he submitted to her pleas.

She was sprawled on the floor, her legs bent towards her bum on either side, her hands placed firmly on the stone floor, holding her up. She looked up at him bewildered beyond belief. Her breathing erratic, she could feel her soaked panties, but what was worse was she could feel the disappointment.

"As if I'd ever have sex with a fucking mudblood, just thought I'd teach you a lesson because you were so kind to do the same," he said, obviously speaking of her slapping him.

Her mouth was gaping, and her chest was heaving, she was dizzy and disoriented. And before either of them knew it, she had fainted, her body falling to the side. He had actually left her breathless. How ironic.

He rolled his eyes, obviously amused, "jeez Granger, can't handle me can you?"

Stepping towards her he kneeled, pulling her up into a sitting position before picking up his wand, muttering a spell, conjuring a bucket filled with water, and splashed her.

She awoke immediately, startled. He laughed and walked away, heading for his room.

She huffed, she was cold, wet, and to top it off, she was dissatisfied. She quickly pulled herself up and stormed to her room.

o0o

She had fallen into an uneasy slumber, her dreams consumed with his acts. She couldn't escape it, she couldn't ignore it, she was stuck with it. All she could do was hope; hope that these thoughts wouldn't haunt her forever. Because who really want's to be haunted by Malfoy?

No one, that's who.

She awoke groggily, still exhausted and upset. She was contemplating not even getting out of bed today… but that would bring suspicions. Her being Head Girl, and well, being Hermione, everyone would think something was wrong. And yes, maybe something was wrong, but she didn't want everyone else knowing that.

She sighed heavily, pushing herself out of bed and into her private bath. She stared and her disheveled appearance in the mirror, noticing the dark bruises on her neck. She groaned as she remembered him giving them to her the night before. She could still feel his lips against her neck, his hot breath burning her skin. She shivered at the thought.

She cleaned herself up, muttering a spell to rid herself of the hickeys on her neck. Too bad there wasn't a spell to get rid of the memory…oh wait, there was, except she wouldn't be able to perform it because being an under aged witch, she would likely erase her entire memory and become completely insane. But perhaps it would be worth it...

After bathing, dressing, and preparing herself for classes, she mentally readied herself to present herself at breakfast. Hoping to all that was good she wouldn't see Malfoy.

And to her pleasure, she had managed to detour herself to the Great Hall without seeing him once.

She sat with Ron and Harry, "hey 'Mione," Ron mumbled wile chewing, Harry nodded in agreement instead.

She smiled weakly, "that's a little disgusting, don't you think Ron?" she asked, obviously remarking on his table manners.

He shrugged, spooning another bite into his mouth, while Harry just smiled.

"How were rounds last night with… _him_ last night?" asked Harry.

She shrugged, "the usual," she lied, "a prat as always."

"Should have guessed," he said, letting out a slight laugh.

"Yeah," she sighed, picking up her fork, beginning to eat.

o0o

However much she had tried to avoid Malfoy all day would not help her for the upcoming afternoon classes; she of course had double potions with the Slytherins. Just how she wanted to spend her day, locked up in the dungeons for hours with the most wretched people of all, and with her luck, he would have already told the whole Slytherin house what had happened and they would all make such lovely remarks.

Yup, she hated him more than ever right now.

But, however much she hated him; she couldn't get rid of the feeling in the pit of her stomach every time she saw a glimpse of blonde hair (which of course turned out not to be him). She must be seriously ill.

She met Harry and Ron in the Great Hall for lunch before the three of them headed off for Potions. She could feel her stomach knot at the thought of the upcoming events that would surely take place during the class.

But, they never happened. They had gone into the class as usual, they had sat, as usual, and they had gone through the lesson as usual. But the part that confused her was that no Slytherin sent her crude notes or foul words to upset her, she didn't overhear any whispering about her and she didn't witness any asinine acts meant for her. Had he not told anyone? Or had he done just that, but sworn them all to secrecy… but why he would she didn't know. Perhaps he was planning something more extravagant and embarrassing.

She wouldn't admit it, but she was worried. Scratch that, she was terrified.

o0o

She actually made it through the whole day without even one encounter with the blonde Slytherin, she had seen him in Potions, but he hadn't once even glanced in her direction, let alone speak to her. But she knew that was probably only to give her a false sense of security… they had rounds every night, and she knew that would give him the perfect opportunity to put his plan into action… that she wasn't even sure existed.

It was nearly ten already, and she was nervously waiting for Malfoy to tell her to come down for rounds. She sat on her chair, her knees pulled to her chest, her arms wrapped around them protectively. She stared at the door, her eyes blazing holes into it… she had closed it tonight.

But even though she had closed it, that didn't stop him from swinging it open (without knocking I might add), and stepping in, "rounds," he muttered before leaving the room just as quick as he had entered.

She gaped blankly at the spot he stood for less than a moment. She hadn't been expecting that. She had been expecting him to come in and taught her relentlessly, make comments about the previous night… or even just smirk his Malfoy-smirk. But he didn't, and that scared her…

o0o

To her surprise they hadn't spoken to each other during the whole hour of rounds, except maybe when Hermione would tell him that she was going to check inside a certain classroom or something, and he would simply nod. They had finished their rounds quicker than they ever had before, as she knew it was because they didn't stop every minute so Malfoy could taunt her. She now knew for certain that he was planning something, how could he not be after behaving himself all night?

They reached their common room with ease, Hermione entering first, Malfoy not far behind. Once he entered though he began walking towards his dorm room, without a word to her.

She scowled, she wasn't about to let him think he could fool her, "stop," she demanded.

He spun instantly, "excuse me?" he asked.

"Stop," she repeated.

"And why should I?" he asked irritated.

She glared at him, "because I know what you're up to, and I have to tell you it won't work."

He raised his eyebrow in amusement, "oh? And what is it that I am up to?"

"Don't play games Malfoy, I know the only reason you 'behaved' yourself today was because your planning something and you wanted me to have a false sense of security," she said matter-of-factly.

He scowled, his amusement turned to annoyance, "fuck you," he seethed.

She glowered, "no Malfoy, fuck you!" she screamed, "your nothing but an bloody asinine, ignorant git, and to top it off you're a lame excuse for a human being! You fucking prat!"

She hadn't noticed that he had been slowly walking towards her until she took a deep breath after her explosion and he was standing right in front of her, "is that right?" he asked her, his eyes gleaming insanely.

She jumped back but he grabbed her arm, "fuck off Malfoy! I'm not in the mood to play your fucking games!" she swore.

"What a naughty mouth you have Granger, perhaps I should punish you?" he sneered, his smirk spread across his face.

She tried to shake out of his grasp, "screw off!" she shouted.

"I don't think I will," he retorted, "I think that you need to learn your place," he grinned evilly, "after all, you obviously haven't learnt your lesson after last night."

"You wouldn't dare," she spat.

"Oh wouldn't I?" he challenged.

"I'm a filthy mudblood," she began, "you can't."

His smirk spread, "I can make an exception," he told her, "they are my rules after all."

Her eyes widened as he said this and she tried to shove him away, "let go!"

"Stop squirming mudblood," he demanded, "I'll let go when I feel like it, and right now, I don't feel like it."

"Pig," she shouted her voice cracking, she was trying to keep strong and not submit, but she wasn't doing so well.

"Bitch," he shot into her ear, his mouth releasing steamy breath onto her chilly shoulders. She shuddered.

She breathed deep, "bastard," she said as he whipped off her cloak, exposing her barely-there nightgown, while shoving her hard against the stone wall.

"Whore."

"I'm not a whore," she whispered.

"You will be," he told her, bringing his hand behind her and grabbing her bum.

She yelped, "don't!"

He bit her earlobe, "don't!" he mimicked.

She moaned, "fuck!" she breathed, "off!"

"No," he said as she tried to push him away. He clasped both of his hands behind her, grabbing onto her bottom, lifting her upwards so his groin pressed against her.

She tried to fight against him but as she felt him hard against her crotch she moaned, "stop!" her head tilting back as she grabbed onto his arms, trying to push them away and off her bottom.

He pressed against her more, and grinned as her head tilted back. He leaned his head down towards her breast bone, biting down roughly on the exposed skin.

"You sick fuck!" she groaned in pleasure and hatred.

"Your enjoying it," he told her as he massaged her bum roughly, causing her to moan.

Her eyes were shut tight, "no!" she moaned, "let me go!"

He began kissing her chest, leaving large marks behind. He removed one hand from her bottom, bringing it up to her breast, massaging it with his thumb, eliciting a loud moan of pleasure from her.

He slowly moved his hips up and down, causing friction between them, her grasp on his arms growing tighter as she groaned.

"Fuck," she moaned, "Malfoy." She dug her nails into his arms, "s-s-s-top."

He ground into her more; he groaned this time, "fuck no."

* * *

A/N: Ok! So, finished this chapter, yes I know, aweful time to finish it, but it is what I do. :) I hope you enjoyed, now review! Might make me update faster... 


	3. Excellent

Author's note: Okay so I didn't really know how to end this... so it really is quite short, if anyone has any ideas go ahead and feel free to send them my way! I would definately re-post this chapter, or post another chapter if I could figure out how to end it better. Well enjoy!**

* * *

**

**Excellent**

"_Fuck," she moaned, "Malfoy." She dug her nails into his arms, "s-s-s-top."_

_He ground into her more; he groaned this time, "fuck, no."_

She whimpered as his mouth found hers, latching on. She hated him, that wasn't even debatable, but she could not lie and say she wasn't enjoying it, no matter how sick and twisted it was. And to make matters worse, she began kissing him back, she didn't know why, but she did.

He pried her mouth open with his tongue, dominating the situation with a flick of his tongue across hers. Not to be outdone she began fighting to regain dominance, her tongue fighting alongside his.

The more aggressive their making-out session became, the more furious and urgent Malfoy's hips ground into her.

As soon as she vocalized, moaning out, "Draco!" reality set in and he stopped all movement instantly, her falling to the ground with a thud.

She was breathing heavily, her heart banging wildly against her ribcage, "what the hell?" she demanded.

He smirked, "what?" he asked, feigning innocence. "Did you want me to continue?" he smart-assed.

She huffed, "yes-I mean no-shut up!" she stuttered as he laughed at her.

"Knew you couldn't resist me Granger, it was only a matter of time," he taunted.

She glared, shooting daggers with her eyes, if only looks could kill. "Prick!" she shot, angrier than ever, angry at him for being such a prat… but angry at herself for feeling disappointed that they stopped; stupid hormones.

He sneered, "don't worry; I'm sure it won't be difficult to find a life size Draco Malfoy doll."

She stood up, "I'm sure a doll could satisfy better than you anyways," she dared.

He gaped, "what are you implying mudblood?" he asked, his anger getting the better of him.

"I'm not implying anything; I'm simply saying that you couldn't satisfy a girl if your life depended on it."

"Is that right?" he asked, his fists clenched.

"You know it."

He grabbed her shoulders roughly before slamming her against the wall. She yelped in pain as her eyes began to tear. He glared at her manically before grabbing hold of her skirt and tearing it off with a swish of his hand. She cried out in surprise, "STOP!" she screamed.

"Not this time," he told her before ripping off her panties and throwing them across the room. She was crying freely now, begging him to stop.

His hand went straight down to her heat before he began erratic movements with his fingers, her body involuntarily bucked towards him as she continued to cry.

"Just stop," she begged.

He didn't.

**The End

* * *

**

A/N: Well thanks for reading, if you have any suggestions on a better ending... let me know, I kind of like this one except its a little short for my taste! But anywho, REVIEW! 


	4. Epilogue

Author's Note: So heres the epiloge, its set a few years after the last chapter! I'm trying to write a sequal, but I'm not sure if I should! Anywho, enjoy!**

* * *

**

**Epilogue**

"Now Mrs. Malfoy, what words can you use to describe your relationship with Malfoy since you've known him?" she asks me, obviously interested.

I smile and sit up properly, intertwining my hands across my crossed legs, "well as you know, it's had its ups, and it's downs," I begin, a smirk I gained from being around Malfoy, placed simply upon my face, "but I suppose the words I would use would be: surprising, exciting, and unexpected."

"Now you say unexpected, but what do you mean by that?" she asks me, as the pen furiously scribbles down every word.

I grin at a memory as it appears to me, "well I can't say I expected all of this, Malfoy and I weren't on what you would call good terms when we first met, nor all the while we were in school," I tell her. "But an incident, which shall remain secret, changed everything between us, and I suppose it was a bit of a shock for the both of us, and I suppose we were both opposed at the idea of each other in the beginning, always wondering if we were doing the right things…" I trail off. "But in the end, we knew the other was worth it."

"I see, and you're sure that you can't share this incident with the Prophet?" she asks me hopefully.

I grin, as I reminisce,

_He grabbed my shoulders roughly before slamming me against the wall. I yelped in pain as my eyes began to tear. He glared at me manically before grabbing hold of my skirt and tearing it off with a swish of his hand. I cried out in surprise, "STOP!" I screamed._

"_Not this time," he told me before ripping off my panties and throwing them across the room. I was crying freely now, begging him to stop._

_His hand went straight down to my heat before he began erratic movements with his fingers, my body involuntarily bucked towards him as I continued to cry._

"_Just stop," I begged._

_He didn't…_

_I came for him moments later, moaning his name, no longer crying._

_He held me close after, keeping me upright, kissing my neck as my breathing steadied._

_I looked up at him, he seemed less angry somehow, "Draco?"_

"_I like it when you say my name…" he whispered._

_I smiled, "Draco."_

_He grinned, "I prefer it when you moan it."_

_I smirked, "well what are you waiting for then?"_

"_What?" he stuttered, looking befuddled._

"_It's not rocket science…"_

"_Are you… sure?" he asked, "I can't… I couldn't," he muttered, "it wouldn't be right."_

"_Because I'm a mudblood?" I asked quietly._

_His expression changed dramatically, he looked somewhat disappointed, "partly… but mostly because I can't be your first…"_

_I blinked, not expecting anything like that, "what if I gave you permission?"_

_He stared down at me for a moment, "but you wouldn't, you're a smart girl Granger."_

"_Very smart, and I am giving you permission."_

_His expression stayed solemn for a moment before grinning, "well then I guess it's about time we take the party upstairs…_Mrs. Malfoy_."_

"What?"

"Mrs. Malfoy?"

"Mrs. Malfoy? Are you there?"

"What?" I shake my head, as the reverie slips away.

"I asked if you would be willing to share this incident that you speak of," she repeats.

I grin sheepishly, "I don't think so, I'm not sure it would be appropriate."

"Well thank you for your time Mrs. Malfoy, I do believe Mr. Malfoy is in the lobby waiting for you," she says.

"Thank you very much, "I say sincerely, "I look forward to seeing a lovely article in the Prophet on Sunday."

I exit the office after offering another smile.

"Draco," I say as soon as I see him sitting in the lobby, "I thought I told you to stop stalking me?" I say jokingly.

"Oh but Hermione, I couldn't stop."

**FIN

* * *

**A/N: There you go! Please review! 


End file.
